Oh My!
by chihyum
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Hideki, terlihat kembar namun sangat berbeda. Berbeda keyakinan dan selalu mempermasalahkan masalah sepele, membuat Hinata stress bin galau. Curhat dengan sakura sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk./"Ini gila!"/ "Siapa yang kau sebut gila, hah!"/ "Sebenarnya siapa sih yang sedang bermasalah?" LOL./ Dedicated for SasuHina Bimonthly Ficlet #5 #Family :)


_Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Hideki, terlihat kembar namun sangat berbeda. Berbeda keyakinan dan selalu mempermasalahkan masalah yang sepele, membuat Hinata stress bin galau. Curhat dengan Sakura sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk./ "Ini gila!"/ "Siapa yang kau sebut gila, hah!"/ "Sebenarnya siapa sih yang sedang bermasalah?". LOL./ Dedicated for SasuHina Bimonthly Ficlet #5 #Family :)_

 _ **Naruto " Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Family/ Parody_

 _ **Rated**_ _: Teen_

 _Terinspirasi dari cerita lucu yang judulnya 'Beda keyakinan.' Yang saya dapet dari sebuah blog *lupa namanya* Dan ada scene yang saya ambil, tentunya saya modifikasi terlebih dulu._

 _ **Pair:**_ _Sasuke.U-Hinata.H_

 _ **Typo(s), OOC, AU, garing, de el el**_

 _ **I Hope You Like**_

 _Oh My! " Presented by Yume Guran_

* * *

Hideki menguap, lalu duduk di sofa depan TV yang ada diruang keluarga rumahnya. Walau terlihat cuek sebenarnya matanya selalu mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke yang sibuk mondar-mandir menata makanan di meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Sok rajin." Gumamnya santai yang sanggup di tangkap oleh daun telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung mendelik tak suka, "Pemalas." Balasnya tak kalah santai. Hideki merasa belum kalah dan terus memancing agar Sasuke meledak.

Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari melihatnya mengamuk, pikirnya nista.

Belum sempat melontarkan kata-kata yang lain, Hinata muncul yang membuat Hideki urung untuk melakukan rencananya.

"Ohayou," Sapa Hinata lembut.

"Hn," Keduanya menjawab bersamaan dan langsung mendelik satu sama lain.

"Aku duluan yang menjawab." Tandas Sasuke kejam.

"Apa? Tentu saja aku yang lebih dulu menjawabnya." Balas Hideki datar dan mereka –lagi dengan kompak melengos. Hinata hanya memijat pelipis tanda lelah melihat kejadian ini.

'Ada apa dengan keluarga ini!' Batinnya berteriak.

Bingung harus melakukan apa akhirnya Hideki beranjak dari tempatnya dan menyusul Hinata yang duduk di kursi makan.

Hinata tersenyum melihat Hideki yang berjalan dengan wajah yang tertekuk.

"Wah, Hide-chan sudah tumbuh besar ya." Ucap Hinata yang memicu tawa mengejek Sasuke.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel begitu –" Mata Onyx itu bergulir menatap punggung Sasuke yang bergetar karena menahan tawa, "_Ibu."

"Dan berhentilah tertawa!" Ucapnya lagi dengan garang, Sasuke yang merasa ucapan itu dituju untuknya segera berbalik dan berjalan kearah kursi makannya.

"Ada apa Hide-chan? Kau tak suka, hm?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menekan kata 'Chan' dan menatap Hideki dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Jangan coba-coba menggodaku." Tukas Hideki memberengut.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan." Ajak Hinata dan mereka bertiga makan dengan khidmat.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu~" Hinata terkejut ketika Hideki memeluknya dari belakang dan langsung tersenyum ketika mendengar nada bicara Hideki yang terdengar manja.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Kapan adikku lahir?"

Sasuke yang tak sengaja lewat dan melihat Hideki yang memeluk Hinata langsung berteriak agak sedikit keras.

"CAPER!"

Hideki langsung pura-pura tidak mendengar dan kembali meminta jawaban, "Kapan Bu?"

Kesal karena di abaikan Sasuke kembali lewat, "Hinata awas dia sedang merayumu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu."

"Kapan Bu?"

"Se_"

"Hinata, tidakkah kau ingin jalan-jalan?"

"Berhentilah mengganggu!" Geram Hideki saat melihat Sasuke yang mucul lagi kali ini dengan membawa sapu.

"Dasar pantat ayam jelek!" Awalnya Sasuke ingin menggodanya saja akan tetapi pikirannya berubah ketika mendengar hinaan yang begitu keji itu.

"Apa?! Panggil aku Ayah!" Ucapnya sambil mendekat, Hideki yang merasa Sasuke semakin mendekat segera memutar tubuh Hinata sehingga menghadap kearah Sasuke dan ia bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Hinata.

"Tidak mau!" Balasnya nyolot.

"Anak tak tahu diri, kau tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya aku membuatmu." Hinata melotot kearah Sasuke sedangkan yang sedang di pandangi pura-pura tidak tahu.

Hideki mendecih kesal.

"Hinata dari mana kau mendapatkan anak ini?"

"…"

"…"

Hideki dan Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa?"

Merasa menjadi sorotan Sasuke langsung pergi takut menjadi bahan olok-olokkan Istri dan anaknya.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa ia sudah membuat kesalahan ketika membuat Hideki bersama Hinata.

Menurutnya, ia sudah melakukan semua prosedur dengan benar. Dimulai dengan colek-colek, pemanasan, dan jangan lupa ketika memasuki inti permainan ia harus dengan sabar karena Hinata yang terus menangis dan ketakutan seolah-olah ia sedang di perkosa oleh penjahat berwajah tampan.

Bahkan sebelum malam pertama ia harus rela di cekok beberapa materi cara membuat anak perempuan oleh Mikoto, ibunya. Dan harus merelakan telinganya menjadi korban untuk mendengarkan ceramahan Fugaku dan Hiashi secara bergantian tentang malam pertama.

Sasuke merasa ia sudah tidak dangkal lagi itulah yang ia pikirkan dulu.

Namun,

"Arghh!" Ia malah membuat anak laki-laki yang hanya menyayangi Hinata kecuali dirinya ingat KECUALI DIRINYA. Ia yang dulu selalu mendapatkan cinta yang lebih dari para fansnya kini harus merasa gusar karena anaknya, darah dagingnya sendiri.

Bahkan saat Hideki lahir Mikoto tak henti-henti untuk memintanya membuat lima orang cucu perempuan untuknya.

Sasuke tak habis pikir, mungkin Ibunya mengira Sasuke adalah mesin pembuat anak.

Sekarang adalah Hideki, bagaimana membuat anak itu tunduk kepadanya?

Setidaknya kini Sasuke tak perlu khawatir lagi, Hinata sedang mengandung dan dalam beberapa bulan lagi anak itu lahir. Anak keduanya dan akan menjadi anaknya yang sungguhan.

Kenapa?

Karena Sasuke merasa tidak menjadi Ayah sungguhan untuk Hideki sebab Hideki selalu mengelu-elukan kata 'Ibu' Ketimbang 'Ayah'.

Tunggu saja nanti. Batinnya sambil tertawa nista.

.

.

.

.

Hinata akan berkunjung kerumah keluarga Uzumaki ia menerima saran Sasuke untuk jalan-jalan walau sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke hanya untuk mengganggu Hideki.

'Mungkin curhat dengan Sakura bukan ide yang buruk,' Pikirnya cepat dan langsung menuju ke kediaman Keluarga kecil yang dibangun oleh Naruto dan Sakura. Sekitar 15 menit waktu yang ia tempuh untuk sampai ketempat tujuannya.

Dan disinilah ia berlabuh, duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Uzumaki bersama Sakura disampingnya.

"Sakura," Panggil Hinata kalem. Sakura yang merasa dipanggil langsung menanggapi Hinata dengan antusias.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bercerita,"

"Lalu?"

"Ini tentang Sasuke dan Hideki,"

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Itulah masalahnya, aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana ini terlalu runyam,"

"Mulai dari mana saja yang kau suka," Balas Sakura cepat.

Hinata melongo melihat Sakura yang terlihat sangat mati penasaran terbukti dari jarak duduk mereka yang begitu dekat.

"Itu," Hinata terhenti dan bingung merangkai kata-kata.

"Ayo cepat katakan,"

"Sakura?"

"Iya?!"

"Bisa memberiku ruang sedikit untuk bergerak?"

Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan Hinata dan langsung melihat dirinya yang menghimpit Hinata dengan tubuhnya dan tangan kursi.

"Ah! Maaf, aku terlalu terbawa suasana sih, haha." Tukasnya sambil tertawa garing.

"Tidak masalah," Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum maklum, wajar jika Sakura terlihat sangat antusias karena dulu saat semasa SMA Sakura adalah mantan fans girl Sasuke.

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura yang langsung menyadarkan Hinata tentang niat awalnya.

"Bukankah mereka terlihat seperti kembar identik?" Hinata memulai aksi curhatnya.

"Siapa? Hideki dan Sasuke? Tentu saja, aku bahkan terkejut melihat Hideki yang 100 % meng-copy Sasuke, ia terlihat seperti Sasuke versi mini." Jawab Sakura sambil membayangkan Sasuke dan Hideki.

"Kau benar. Tidakkah seharusnya mereka kompak?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi kurasa selain gen, Sasuke juga menuruni sifatnya kepada Hideki, jadi menurutku itu akan sangat sulit. Bayangkan saja, dua orang dengan sifat keras kepala seperti itu tinggal bersama. Sudah dipastikan hanya akan ada perselisihan." Jelas Sakura dan membuat Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"Kurasa mereka berbeda keyakinan."

"Kenapa? Bukannya keluarga kalian satu agama?"

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku." Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Lantas? Apa maksudmu? Kenapa mereka bisa berbeda keyakinan?"

"Selama ini Sasuke selalu yakin bahwa ialah yang paling tampan, tapi Hideki tidak bisa menerima keyakinan itu dan selalu mempermasalahkannya," Tutur Hinata yang membuat Sakura kehilangan nyawanya.

"Lalu sampai sekarang mereka selalu bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil, mereka berdua tidak pernah akur. Aku harus bagaimana?" Nada bicara Hinata memelan seolah ia ingin menangis.

"Ini gila!" Cetus Sakura spontan.

"Siapa yang kau sebut gila, hah?!" Amarah Hinata memucak jujur saja seharusnya Sakura memberinya masukan atau mungkin sedikit menghiburnya bukannya malah mengecam keluarga kecilnya gila.

Sakura mengelus dada ia benar-benar terkejut dengan bentakan Hinata tadi.

'Sebenarnya siapa sih yang sedang bermasalah.' Batin Sakura masih mengelus dadanya.

Meladeni Ibu hamil lebih sulit dari pada meladeni Naruto yang lamban berpikir, pikinya. Dan lihat saat ini Hinata sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

'Ini semakin sulit,' Sakura mencoba tetap tabah dan mencoba menghibur Hinata yang sedang merajuk kepadanya.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di kediaman Uchiha.

Terlihat Hideki yang meraung-raung meminta tolong karena ulah Sasuke.

Saat ini Hideki sedang di kejar-kejar oleh anak gadis tetangga sebelah yang begitu menggilai Hideki. Kalau cantik sih tidak apa-apa ucap Hideki, masalahnya ini, gadis ini lihatlah dia.

Gendut.

Jelek.

Kulit hitam lengas.

Dan kini ia sedang mengejar Hideki.

"Panggil aku Ayah." Tukas Sasuke santai sambil menonton aksi kejar-kejaran itu.

"Tidak!" Teriak Hideki yang sudah berkeringat dingin dan,

 _Greb_

Lengannya tertangkap gadis itu, "Kena kau." Gadis itu nyengir tanpa dosa membuat Hideki menatapnya ngeri dan mulai menggeliat ketika gadis itu memeluknya.

"Ayah~ Tolong aku!"

Dan tepat saat itu Sasuke tertawa puas.

Oh My!

 **THE END**

Jelek ya? Garing? Sudah pasti, hahaha terima kasih buat Gina yang sudah mengundang saya untuk ikut event ini #Nangislebey makanya saya menaruh fict ini di Parody bukan humor soalnya takut garingnya kebangetan kalo di humor, so jas por pan^^

Thanks juga buat yang udah mau baca dan berkenan meninggalkan jejak disini.

Maaf jika ini rancu banget, saya baru kembali ke Dunia ffn setelah hiatus hampir satu tahun lebih, emang gak lama sih cuman banyak membuat perubahan bagi saya.

Oke akhir kata rnr? Pliss :)


End file.
